MARIPOSA TRAVIESA
by rukiasicc
Summary: Imagínense a Rukia bebé y a un Ichigo desesperado intentando de cuidarla


**Se imaginan a rukia de bebe y a un Ichigo cuidandola ?. siiii ichiruki**

**Hola hola hola?, si alguien me lee por favor al alguien ahí?. Estoy aquí publicando mi primer fanfic ( nervios nervios…)a decir verdad es mi primer one-shot ichiruki , así que posiblemente no sepa caracterizar a los personajes, tengan piedad, ya que soy una principiante, pero espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen que la es la gran obra de Tite Kubo master sensei sama …..lo único que me pertenece es mi imaginación para buscar una manera de juntar a esta parejita. **

"**Fresa desesperada, una mariposa traviesa"**

Sus manos temblaban no sabia como actuar frente a esta situación, ¿Qué hacia el al lado de una bebé?

_Flash back_

_-Ichigo cuidado- dijo al ver su amigo no se daba cuenta del ataque que le avecinaba_

_-maldito hollow esto no me va a vencer -respondió esto mientras se deshacía del golpe._

_-eres tan tonto este ataque no es para ti – ichigo se quedo intrigado_

_Fin del flash back_

-Kurosaki por fin despertaste le menciono con su tono alegre de siempre- y kuchiki-san ¿Dónde esta?- interrogo, acaba de entrar a la habitación y noto la ausencia de la morena .

Una pequeña bolita que ocupaba el espacio en donde dormiría Rukia se empezó a mover hasta que al fin pudo mostrar su carita- pero ¿Cómo paso esto? Ichigo- era obvio que la niña era rukia la carita lo demostraba –

yo tampoco lo entiendo, acabo de despertarme y me encuentro con esto- simplemente no lo comprendía del todo, había estado peleando, luego Rukia se desmayó y como ya era de noche y llovía decidió llevarla con Urahara que se encontraba cerca.

dime exactamente lo que pasó cuando estaban luchando-

Ya lo recuerdo un hollow le transmitió un tipo de energía por lo que desmayo y la traje aquí-

Ahhhh, por lo que veo pude puede que no se a grave-

Pero que dices Urahara-

-te lo explicare- se sentó en un lugar como de la habitación para comenzar con el relato-veras cada hollow tiene una habilidad especial de pelea correspondiente a lo que fueron en sus vidas- se ajusto un poco el abanico para dar intriga-la descarga que recibió rukia fue un hechizo, que cualquier sacerdote de una dinastía podría haber hecho posiblemente durara de 2 o 3 días, hasta que desaparezca el rastro completo que dejo el hollow en rukia, lo único que nos queda ahora es cuidarla hasta que regrese a la normalidad-

Quieres decir que tendré que hacer mi labor como shinigami y cuidar de ella –

Ahhh y es mejor que la cuides muy bien porque si se entera Byakuya que estas a cargo de su hermana te matará-

Ahora Ichigo tenía que hacerse cargo de Rukia, el problema era como cuidaría a un bebé sin que su familia se entere.

…

Ichigo ya había llegado a su habitación y tenía a la niña en sus brazos, nunca se había imaginado que Rukia fuera así cuando era una bebé, la alzo con delicadeza y la depositó en su cama, para que el pudiera ir a tomar una ducha.

-Papapap- balbuceaba algunas palabras mientras intentaba conseguir la insignia de shinigami que ichigo había dejado en su cama.

-no no te lo comas- le hablo al ver que la niña lo introducía en su boca el objeto y lo estaba babeando- dame esto- le quito de su boca los ojos de rukia empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas-no no disculpa, no vayas a llorar, mira toma- le dio el peluche de chapi que a ella le encantaba- ves puedes jugar con el- bueno tenía que ser sincero desde que Rukia despertó no probo bocado alguno, no hay que ser tan malo Ichigo pero los bebés también tienen hambre.

-Ichini..- al escuchar la voz de su hermana rogaba por que no entrara a la habitación, por suerte ella se quedo afuera.-quería avisarte que Karin y yo vamos a salir y papá aún va a regresar mañana así que te quedas acargo de la casa –dijo la menor de los kurosaki.

cuídense- por un momento creyó que ella iba a entrar.

Ichigo observo que la niña seguía con hambre por lo que se dispuso a salir a comprar algo que ella pudiese comer. Planeaba dejar a la bebé en su cuarto pero ella empezaba a mover sus manitos por estar con Ichigo al no conseguir que el chico se retractara intento gatear para alcanzarlo pero como no lo lograba ….El se percato que la pequeña estaba llorando si seguía así alguien la iban a escuchar, lo único que le quedaba era llevarla consigo "desde bebé Rukia ha sido manipuladora" pensó.

El salir de la tienda fue una odisea, ya que en la puerta se hallaba un enorme Chapy y Rukia no se desprendía de él. En ese momento necesitaba volver a casa y darle de comer a Rukia, aunque no era buena, idea el también tenía hambre y lo mas seguro es que sus hermanas se hallan ido sin dejarle comida, lo mejor era ir a algún restaurante cerca, allí podría darle de comer a la pequeña y también comer el.

Ya había llegado al restaurante, se sentía extraño todas las chicas que se encontraba ahí lo miraban con unas estrellitas en medio de sus ojos. Busco un lugar disponible y empezó a preparar la leche para que Rukia tomara, ella estaba tranquilita esperando a que pudiese comer sus ojitos miraban atentamente el biberón como deseando probar ya.

-¿puedo tomar su orden?- un joven se acerco a Ichigo sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-si quisiera arroz con curry-luego de esto el mesero se retiro.

La niña tomaba su leche con tantas ansias de querer acabarlo ya, pero de un momento a otro esta empezó a llorar, ¿un hollow? Pensó ichigo al sentir un riatsu maligno cerca. Aseguro a la niña en su pecho y hecho a correr, él no podía convertirse en shinigami en ese lugar tenía que atraer al hollow a otra parte en donde nadie los viera.

….

Había logrado atraer al hollow a un lugar descampado, salió de su cuerpo, y sostuvo fuertemente a Rukia. Hollow empezó a atacar, le era complicado pelear debido a que la niña seguía llorando.

no eres tan fuerte shinigami- dijo para provocarlo- o es por ese bebé-

cállate- tenía miedo que Rukia sea lastimada

ahh si es así yo me encargare de los estorbos- lanzó un golpe directo a la pequeña.

Pero este logro devolver el ataque-¿como?-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Luego de eso regresaron a casa

….

Entro a su habitación y se recostó en la cama con Rukia acurrucada en sus brazos este había sido un gran día, nunca lo olvidaría.

-go..gogo- balbuceaba rukia parecía que quería decir su nombre, y poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojitos al igual que Ichigo, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

…

Rukia abría perezosamente sus ojos, decidió darse la vuelta en la cama. Pero un brazo le impedía se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo a su lado abrazándola…por alguna razón no recordaba lo que había sucedido…

FIN.

**¿les ha gustado?, háganmelo saber, ya como dije antes recién inicio en fanfictionet, soy nueva y me gustaría que me apoyasen. Bye **


End file.
